


Подарок для Азирафаэля

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Казалось бы, Азирафаэль Фелл, кроме ангельской внешности, ничего не имел. В отличие от его будущего мужа, семья которого, казалось, владела всем городом. Как же получилось, что в первую брачную ночь Азирафаэлю пришлось Энтони Кроули спасать и молиться за его душу?АУ, где все люди.Предупреждение: неканонные герои.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Азирафаэль вздохнул и отложил газету с объявлениями о работе. Ему очень не хотелось прерываться на скучный и скудный обед, но он уже забыл, что вчера ужин пропустил, утром выпил холодный чай, потому что проспал. К сегодняшнему обеду организм запротестовал, желая получить не только духовную пищу, но и физическую.

Обедом, обильным и вкусным, в его доме не сильно баловали. Мать, строгая и чопорная женщина преклонных лет, строго соблюдала пост и все религиозные правила. Перед каждым приемом пищи читалась молитва и даже над скучным хлебом с маслом шептали слова благодарности богу и осеняли крёстным знамением. Мать считала каждое пенни и, тем не менее, отдавала часть доходов церкви и нищим.

Когда-то она была красивой женщиной и замужем за самым сильным мужчиной своего города. Они были яркой парой, веселой и счастливой, и старший брат Азирафаэля, Габриэль, пошёл именно в породу отца. Лишь властность портила отца, и таким же высокомерным засранцем вырос и Гэйб.

Азирафаэль был тихим и застенчивым. Он не бравировал своей силой, но был также хорош в долгом поединке на мечах, как и его брат. Они выглядели одной породы, только Азирафаэль казался мягким и простым. Ангелом. Искренность и простодушие подкупали к нему людей, и редко когда он не приходил с полным пакетом булочек с корицей от госпожи Трейси в полцены, яблок от мистера Янга и бутербродов от мистера Тайлера. Габриэль насмехался долгое время над привычками младшего брата, но нужда научила смиряться даже такого сноба, как он, и Азирафаэль делился добычей пополам.

Бедность и кошмары пришли как-то мгновенно со смертью отца. Мать ударилась в религию, Габриэль пытался держать доходы семьи на плаву, но отчаянная юность и неопытность сыграла злую шутку, и он потерял несколько источников доходов в один год.

Азирафаэль был ещё моложе, он едва закончил школу. Куда-то идти учиться не было смысла. Семья переживала сложные времена, и на семейном совете было решено, что Габриэль, как альфа, будет поднимать бизнес и подниматься сам, а Азирафаэль, как младший брат и омега, должен выйти замуж.

Габриэль буркнул что-то нечто невразумительное на приветствие и чинно сел на стуле. Было непривычно видеть свою маленькую семью среди множества приборов, когда вся их еда состояла из похлёбки и рыбы. Азирафаэль поблагодарил, что есть что поесть вообще, и обратил внимание на гостя, который чувствовал себя как дома. Он непринужденно болтал с матерью, не обращая внимания, что Азирафель обратился с молитвой к богу.

Наконец молодой человек взялся за вилку и надкусил кусочек рыбы. Мать сразу заговорила с ним:

— Азирафаэль, где твои манеры? Выше подбородок, выпрямись, руку согни правильно. Это вилка, а не меч или шпага! Тебе скоро выходить замуж, а манеры, как у старьевщика!

Вилка с грохотом упала на стол. Азирафаэль поспешно вытер салфеткой рот под осуждающим взглядом матери и спросил:

— Вы нашли мне жениха? Так быстро…

— Мужа, — кротко улыбнулась мать, которая была не просто альфой, а главой их семьи. И тут же холодно добавила: — Ты опоздал, Азирафаэль, на обед. Мы с господином Сандальфоном пришли к предварительному соглашению. Замуж ты выйдешь в воскресенье.

— Предварительному? — возмутился Азирафаэль. — Когда же окончательное, если сегодня четверг?

— Нельзя ждать ни минуты, — беспрекословно заявила мать. Глаза её блестели маниакальным блеском. — Господин Сандальфон дал ясно понять, почему. Мистер Кроули согласен и завтра, но я решила соблюсти приличия.

Азирафаэль в панике обратился к Габриэлю. Но тот молчал, предоставляя всё решать матери. Сандальфон сыто улыбался, хотя не съел ни крошки со скудного стола.

Азирафаэль понял, почему мать так торопилась. Никому не нравится бедность. Более всего такая неприглядная, когда нельзя устроить прием в пустом и унылом сером доме, когда потихоньку ветшала мебель и драпировка. Когда приходилось экономить на всём, даже на еде.

Азирафаэль содрогнулся. Он не ожидал, что произойдёт свадьба так быстро. Ему едва минуло восемнадцать в прошлом месяце. Что же так заставило мать торопиться? Кто этот гость, мистер Сандальфон? Кого он представляет? И что за жених у него будет? Муж. Поправил он себя. Как кота в мешке покупать. Успеет он увидеть мистера Кроули до свадьбы?

Азирафаэль против воли представил мокрого рыжего кота и хихикнул. В конце концов, замужество — его судьба. Он поможет своей семье выбраться из финансовых проблем, обретёт ещё одну семью. Появятся дети. Он будет встречать своего мужа-альфу после трудового дня, целовать его и…

Тут мозг Азирафаэля забуксовал. Он не мог представить супружескую жизнь дальше поцелуя, и в панике глянул на Сандальфона. Тот, кстати, ничем не пах, и выдавал вполне заурядную версию беты. Фальшивый запах показывал лёгкую степень заинтересованности Габриэлем.

Старший брат в разговоре почти не участвовал. Он угрюмо уставился на стол, и Азирафаэль почувствовал укол совести. Он переживал за свадьбу, но это Габриэль стыдился бедности, это он запутался в акциях, это он спустил последнюю сотню фунтов на карты, желая выиграть. Отчаяние могло сыграть с Гэйбом злую шутку, и он был на грани нервного срыва. Азирафаэль ничего такого не чувствовал. Наоборот, он был полон надежды найти работу и зарабатывать деньги. Его привлекла заметка о месте библиотекаря. Работа мечты. Читать Азирафаэль научился в четыре года, и книги были его лучшими друзьями. Ни один человек не мог назвать его своим другом. Ни один живой человек. В то время, как исторические или придуманные герои романов составляли целую жизнь Азирафаэля. Книги — это единственная радость, что у него осталась, и он почти ничего не помнил из прошлого. Только похлёбку, рыбу и бесконечное количество книг в библиотеке. Мать не понимала их ценности, или же не хотела продавать единственное, что осталось от отца. Она расплакалась, когда увидела маленького Азирафаэля с книгой после похорон. Это сломало её, но не его.

Азирафаэль снова вздохнул, но по другой причине, когда читал перед обедом газету с объявлениями. Теперь есть шанс всё исправить.

— Я согласен, — прервал он разговор матери с мистером Сандальфоном. — Я буду рад видеть своего будущего супруга завтра.

Глаза Сандальфона жадно блеснули. Он цепко оглядел Азирафаэля с ног до головы. Тот даже поежился, настолько жадным и маслянистым выглядел его взгляд.

— Единственное условие — мистер Азирафаэль должен быть в белом. Ему, вам, — Сандальфон поклонился, — очень пойдет белый цвет.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Белый цвет — цвет невинности. Ну что же. Этого у него достаточно, так как за свою жизнь ему было интересно только читать. И не увлекаться экспериментами с альфами-подростками.


	2. Chapter 2

Часы в гостиной прозвенели шесть раз. Азирафаэль невольно вздрогнул и проснулся. В комнате было холодно и темно, и он перевернулся на другой бок, поглубже зарывшись в одеяло. Гнездо, которое устроил себе Азирафаэль, было уютным и настолько комфортным, наполненным собственным запахом ванили и шоколада, что просыпаться решительно не хотелось. Он снова стал расслабляться, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Я сплю! — сердито крикнул Азирафаэль спросонок.

— Ты выходишь замуж послезавтра, дурень сын, некогда разлеживаться, — сказала мать и решительно вошла в спальню, которую Азирафаэль доверчиво не запирал.

Омега вспомнил, что через каких-то двое суток он будет устраивать новое гнездо, и неохотно встал. Он будто в последний раз оглядел свою комнату. У него будет новое гнездо, новые запахи, новые привычки, новый дом.

Но момент расставания был безнадежно испорчен. Мать с мешком в руках подошла к трюмо, и все бутылочки с подавителями и фальшивыми ароматами отправились в мешок. Она выгребла из-под дивана коробку с другими подавителями, нашла в комоде пару бутылок, и как апогей абсурда вытащила из-под спины Азирафаэля подушку, ножницами распорола наволочку и нашла маленький пузырек с сильнейшим противозачаточным.

— Эй! — попытался возмутиться Азирафаэль, но, когда увидел, что мать простукала панели у стены, граничащей с изголовьем кровати, и вытащила неприкосновенный запас самых различных контрацептивов, ароматов для привлечения альф и наоборот их отвлечения, феромонов и всяких гламурных средств, он смутился. Но мать совершенно не считалась с чувствами собственного сына. У него разрывалось сердце от такого бесцеремонного грабежа. И кто его лишил всех этих богатств? Собственная мать.

— С этого дня они тебе больше не понадобятся, — заявила она. — Ты должен покорить это общество своей естественной красотой и обаянием. И мы сделаем всё, чтобы ты был собой!

— Мам, я нашёл белый костюм дедушки, — раздался голос Габриэля. Он зашёл в комнату с мешком в руках, который пах каким-то сеном.

— Для начала мы отрежем твои кудри, — напирала мать, оглядываясь на то, как Габриэль разворачивает свою находку, и появляется какой-то непонятный костюм, несомненно белый, но с ужасным ароматом. — Ну и воняет же он! Габриэль, это не лучший костюм. Мы разоримся, но купим брату новый.

— Нет! — крикнул Азирафаэль. — Не надо меня стричь. И костюм покупать не надо. Я в этом пойду. Его вычистить, и будет как новый. Сэкономим.

— Что ты, дорогой, — заворковала миссис Фелл, — мы можем купить новый, пусть традиция и требует надевать что-нибудь из собственного наследства. Это будет платок твоего отца. Вполне достаточно.

— Я не хочу стричь волосы, не хочу новый костюм, не хочу завтракать. Ничего не хочу!

У Азирафаэля началась истерика. Настолько быстрые перемены он не мог вынести. Это было слишком. Он распсиховался и выгнал родных из комнаты. Уткнулся в подушку и разревелся как мальчишка. Он ещё молод! Не повидал жизнь, не ездил в Италию и Египет. Ему придётся рожать и воспитывать детей, в то время как альфы и беты прекрасно обходились без пар и могли делать что угодно.

— Я хочу умереть, а не выходить замуж. Я хочу работать, а не сидеть дома. Я хочу уехать в Лондон, а не сидеть здесь в унылом городишке, — шептал он сам себе.

Злые слезы текли и текли, будто потоп. Подушка была мокрой, когда Азирафаэль тупо уставился в стену. От перенапряжения разболелась голова. Слишком рано назначена свадьба. Вначале помолвка длится год и лишь затем назначается дата свадьбы. К чему такая спешка? Что-то здесь нечисто.

Азирафаэль не хотел ни о чем думать и стал собирать свои вещи. У него немного есть денег. Он уедет в Лондон, устроится на работу и будет читать книги в свое удовольствие. И ему не нужен никакой альфа!

Но выйти из комнаты ему не дали. Он оказался заперт. Азирафаэль выглянул в окно. Невысоко, он прыгнет. Но там по снегу топтался Гэйб, и он понял, что его намерения разгадали.

— Дьявол! — выругался Азирафаэль и зажал себе рот. Ругаться ему не позволяли. Сразу били по губам, и у него сформировалась привычка закрывать пальцами губы.

Из одного упрямства Азирафаэль пропустил завтрак и обед. До сумерек он читал «Гордость и предубеждение» Джейн Остин, и думал, каково ему будет в семейной жизни. В мысли проникли страх и нерешительность. А вдруг он не понравится? Или его костюм и внешность настолько ужасны, что его отвергнут прежде, чем его муж скажет «да»? И вообще, кто женится так быстро? Приговоренный за убийство или мошенничество?

Азирафаэль немного знал о семье Кроули. Только то, что в семье главенствует альфа-женщина по имени Сара, омега — красивейший мужчина по имени Люцифер. Они очень богаты и знамениты, но Азирафэль мало интересовался современными событиями. Классика в музыке, литературе и религия. Вот все, что он знал и хотел знать. К сожалению или к счастью, он так и не мог решить.

Мать тоже сердилась, и лишь когда Азирафаэль вышел из комнаты что-то перекусить, сидела за столом на кухне и сердито вязала белый шарф. Сердито, потому что спицы так звенели, что стучали как вечно спешащие часы.

— Вот стакан молока и хлеб, — тихо сказала она. — Надеюсь, твоя истерика закончилась, и ты достойно примешь свою судьбу.


	3. Chapter 3

Новое утро принесло хлопоты. Мать собственноручно приводила Азирафаэля в порядок. Были уложены буйные белые кудри, тщательно выбрит подбородок, единственное, что применили из правил для ухода омег это блеск для губ и глаз. Азирафаэль ворчал, что за ночь его собственный запах усилился, и хочет принять душ, но мать позволила помывку только после того, как проинспектировала ванную на подавители. Она нашла и там флакон.

— Где ты деньги на это брал? — не выдержала мать.

— Подрабатывал, — пожал плечами Азирафаэль.

— Негодник! — замахнулась мать полотенцем, но тут ее позвал Габриэль. Омега пригнулся в ответ, но увидел только материнскую улыбку. Что ж, у нее сегодня хорошее настроение.

Азирафаэль взглянул на себя в зеркало и вздохнул. Его никто и ничто не могло привести в надлежащий вид, то есть в довольный и счастливый.

Пришёл портной. Всё-таки пришлось раскошелиться Феллам на обновку всего семейства, что ощутимо ударило по бюджету. Однако мать с удовольствием примеряла платье, которое она собиралась надеть на свадьбу, а Габриэль с каким-то болезненным отчаянием отнёсся к собственному костюму. Зато Азирафаэлю шиковать в старье, но ему не привыкать.

На чай к семейству Кроули отправились на допотопном автомобиле мистера Тайлера. Несмотря на ворчливый характер, он предложил свою помощь. Точнее миссис Фелл сама её выпросила, но кто бы обращал внимание на такую мелочь.

Азирафаэль загляделся на особняк господ Кроули ещё издалека. Это было строгое белое здание в классическом стиле, и он задумался, сколько же у них слуг.

Открыл им дворецкий Эрик и провел по коридору в зимнюю гостиную, где отчётливо пахло серой и дымом. От сильного запаха чужого помещения Азирафаэля повело, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Птица в каминную трубу попала, — объяснил дворецкий.

— Бедная птичка, — пробормотал Габриэль.

Азирафаэль споткнулся, потому что им навстречу шёл самый рыжий и самый красивый мужчина на свете. Он будто сошёл с картины Тициана. Глаза были не светло-зелёные и не светло-карие, но такого потрясающего жёлтого, точнее золотистого, оттенка, что в них можно было утонуть. К ним прилагались пушистые ресницы, утонченный нос и алые губы. Запах омеги вызвал на мгновение недоумение, какое-то несоответствие, но Азирафаэль поддался его очарованию с головой. Он не запомнил ни как здоровался, ни что отвечал, ни и что говорили его родные. Запах свежескошенной травы, мяты и озона вызывал блаженство и непонятную эйфорию.

Азирафаэль очнулся, когда сел за стол и хмыкнул. Это было не просто чаепитие, как у них дома, а чаепитие с пирожными и блинчиками.

— Миссис Фелл, Энтони немного запаздывает, а Сара немного приболела, — в ответ на вопрос матери произнёс Люцифер, и Азирафаэль очнулся. Очарование ушло, и он мог наконец-то говорить.

— Энтони… — начал Габриэль.

— Да, жених, — непередаваемым тоном ответил Люцифер. — Он сейчас спустится. Предлагаю…

— М-м-м, — не удержался Азирафаэль. Блинчики были настолько вкусными, что он на миг забыл о манерах. Люцифер минуту разглядывал новоявленного жениха (или невесту?) И продолжил: — После чая предлагаю прогуляться по оранжерее. Альфы могут скооперироваться кэс Джеком Дэниэлсом, а омеги пошушукаются о своём, омежьем.

При этом Люцифер подмигнул Азирафаэлю, что тот покраснел как помидор. Очарование омеги Люцифера было настолько сильным, что Азирафаэль был смущён от мысли, что он увидит его детей. Насколько они должны быть красивы?

Люцифер умело вёл разговор, но было видно по частому подглядыванию на дверь, что он обеспокоен. Он дал дельный совет Габриэлю, похвалил прическу миссис Фелл, но глаза были его холодны. Наконец он не выдержал, вскочил и направился к двери. Сразу за ней обнаружились его дети.

— Сюрприз! — хором сказали они.

— Я всем близким говорю, что мои дети — настоящие демоны, — недовольно пробормотал Люцифер.

— Близким? — ухватилась за слово миссис Фелл.

— Конечно, вы теперь тоже входите в нашу семью, — улыбнулся самой обворожительной улыбкой омега-отец. — Знакомьтесь…

Азирафаэль увидел пёстрые цветник детей Кроули. Старшая, альфа Вельзевул, Вельз, двадцати семи лет, была невысокой черноволосой девушкой, от которой веяло чрезвычайной силой. Она полностью пошла в мать, объяснил Люцифер. Двойняшки альфы, парни двадцати пяти Хастур и Лигур, были сходными по темпераменту, но отличались как небо и земля. Ещё одна альфа, Дагон, была темненькой, но мрачной, однако именно она понравилась Азирафаэлю. Она подмигнула будущему родственнику, и тот предсказуемо снова покраснел.

— У тебя милые ямочки, — сказала она. — И краснеешь очень прелестно.

— Хм, спасибо, — смутился Азирафель.

— Я всегда говорю только правду, — ответила Дагон.

Она повела плечами и сообщила:

— Это мой придурок брат Энтони Джей Кроули.

Наконец Азирафаэль увидел своего жениха, полную копию своего отца-омеги Люцифера. Он был неестественно худым и бледным, лицо его казалось застыло в непонятной гримасе. Он был радостен и возбуждён одновременно, прямо до неестественной степени.

— Привет. Как поживаешь?

— Хорошо.

— Я выпью кофе, — заявил Энтони. — Где мой кофе?

Как по волшебству, появилась чашка с ароматным напитком.

— Мы пьём чай, — произнёс стальным голосом Люцифер. — Что за фантазии?

Энтони как-то съежился и склонил голову, но тут же выпрямился.

— Я хочу, — просто ответил Энтони.

И что тут скажешь?

После головокружительной смеси запахов альф и одного омеги Азирафаэль желал выйти на воздух. Оранжерея была прекрасным выходом из положения, и Азирафаэль с Энтони устремились вперёд.

Жених в растерянности оглянулся.

— Кофе… — пробормотал он.

Он тут же отмахнулся от нелепой мысли и обратил свой взгляд на Азирафаэля.

— Ты ничем не пахнешь! — с обвинением заявил Энтони. — Ты хочешь меня обмануть!

— Да я только подмышки смочил, — возмутился Азирафаэль.

— Ты больной? — сощурился Энтони. — Кто же такое альфе говорит?

Он мгновенно перетек в сторону Азирафаэля и, обняв его, понюхал его между шеей и ключицей.

— Ты пил мой кофе. М, с перцем и ванилью. И… Что-то ещё. Корица? Шоколад? Да мне отец заваривает такой кофе лишь на день рождения!

— Хм, ну и я неслучайный человек, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль и менее всего ожидал, что его встретит хук слева.

— Вы все сговорились? — прошипел-просвистел Энтони. — Хотите посмеяться? Не позволю!

И ушёл, не оглядываясь. Люцифер уже шёл навстречу, и в его глазах Азирафаэль заметил тревогу.

— Он немного на взводе и непредсказуемо ведет себя. Я в свою свадьбу чуть лихорадкой не заболел.

Азирафаэль приложил к носу свой платок. Плохой день завтра играть свадьбу с таким нервным женихом. И что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит?

Азирафаэль прикрыл губы пальцами. Привычка оставалась даже во время мысленного разговора. Так он пытался контролировать своё сознание. Постоянная бдительность помогала. Он не желал идти в ад из-за сквернословия. Но всё же было интересно, что за люди эта семейка? И как ему угораздило попасть в их загребущие лапы? Он же никто, ну простой человек. Таких, как он, тысячи.

Азирафаэль чувствовал здесь историю, которую ему только следовало прочитать.


	4. Chapter 4

В день свадьбы Азирафаэлю не лез кусок в горло. Он смог только выпить чаю, как попал в загребущие мамины руки. Он должен был выглядеть как херувим, и мать постаралась. Буйная грива кудряшек была укрощена, глаза блестели, а губы казались сладкими и манящими. Белый костюм выглядел вполне прилично, начищенные ботинки блестели.

Единственное, что тревожило самого Азирафаэля, это его жених. Прошедшая встреча прошла неудачно и казалась полнейшим недоразумением. Следовало все выяснить сразу, но времени уже не оставалось.

Внизу хлопнула дверь. Сердце омеги замерло. За ним уже пришли? Но часы прозвенели три четверти, пока к нему в дверь постучался нетерпеливый гость.

— Войдите! — крикнул Азирафаэль.

К его изумлению, зашёл сам Люцифер. Это было так неожиданно, что Азирафаэль растерялся. Но на лице гостя отражалась беспечная ухмылка и лукавство.

— Всё хорошо? Ты не передумал? — спросил он.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

— Нет, если только Энтони пообещает, что не будет драться, — улыбнулся он как можно естественней, но в душу вдруг закрался необъяснимый страх.

— Не будет, — торжественно произнёс Люцифер.

Он приблизился настолько близко, что глаза Азирафаэля расширились. Сердце его гулко забилось, а запах свежескошенной травы и грозы стал нестерпимо сладким. Но конец света не наступил, и будущий отец поцеловал Азирафаэля в лоб.

— Благословляю тебя, сын мой.

Все сомнения улетучились, и Азирафаэль расхохотался. Всё будет хорошо. Люцифер только добавил, что внизу его ждёт машина, которая с почестями доставит его в церковь.

Мать и брат уже ушли, и это было странно. Всё казалось странным. Машину вела Дагон, одетая в смокинг, что неожиданно ей очень шло, а впереди сидела Вельз. Они так усмехнулись, что Азирафаэль подумал о их демонической природе. Но заметив выражение его лица, девушки рассмеялись. Кажется, они просто забавлялись.

Приехали очень быстро, и взволнованный Азирафаэль фиксировал происходящее, как отдельные кадры. Вот стоит его мать и прикладывает платок к глазам, Габриэль, растерянный и подавленный, но очень элегантный в новом костюме, дружки и братья жениха. Гости в огромном количестве.

Музыка. Вот на свадебном марше Азирафаэль беспомощно огляделся в поисках поддержки. Его локоть крепко держал сам Люцифер. Почему не Габриэль, чуть не вырвался вопрос у Азирафаэля. Но поддержка оказалась успокаивающей, и жених пошёл вперёд.

В какой-то момент Азирафаэль подумал, что это фарс, безумие и что нужно проснуться. Лёгкий щипок за ладонь убедил его, что все правда и сейчас он сделает самый… ужасный, нет счастливый выбор.

Перед священником стоял Энтони ещё более бледный, чем прежде. Но он держался, лишь его ладони слегка подрагивали, и он спрятал их. Когда пришлось надевать кольца, Азирафаэль заметил эту дрожь, но спрашивать о недомогании жениха был не лучший момент. Несмотря на выступившую испарину, Энтони взял Азирафаэля за руки и сказал:

— Азирафаэль, вся моя жизнь без остатка принадлежит тебе.

— А моя — тебе, — ответил Азирафаэль.

— А теперь я объявляю вас супругами. Можете поцеловать друг друга, — объявил святой отец.

Глаза Энтони были полны слёз, и поцелуй вышел мокрый и солёный. Это от волнения, убеждал Азирафаэль. И именно в этот момент Энтони качнулся. Казалось, он сейчас грохнется в обморок, и Азирафаэль мягко взял его за плечи. Поддержка, вот что было нужно Энтони, и он повис на теперь уже муже.

Началась суматоха, когда все присутствующие стали поздравлять новобрачных, но Азирафаэль стал мягко продвигаться к выходу. Было бы лучше отправиться домой, где Энтони провёл бы остаток дня в тишине и спокойствии.

Но в какой-то момент его обняли мать и Габриэль, и Азирафаэль потерял своего супруга. Когда Энтони зашагал с ним рядом, он выглядел уже бодрым. Веселье к нему возвращалось, но бледность никуда не уходила.

Зал для празднования свадьбы находился недалеко, и все устремились туда. В церкви всё-таки холодно, а на улице ещё холоднее.

Азирафаэль понял, как он голоден, когда стали носить напитки и закуски. Были произнесены тосты Люцифера и Габриеля. Миссис Фелл не смогла говорить, но взгляд на младшего сына был красноречивее слов. Тосты, вино и закуски… Азирафаэль с трудом остановился, когда понял, что не может съесть ни крошки. Энтони с ухмылкой наблюдал за происходящим, лишь иногда касался руки Азирафаэля.

К вечеру, когда стемнело и похолодало ещё больше начинались танцы, к новобрачным подошёл Люцифер.

— Поздравляю, — сказал он.

— Пап, умоляю, не надо, оставь этот цирк для других. Ты отлично развлекся?

— Не говори так. Идём, я покажу тебе кое-что, — и заговорщицки поманил пальцем.

— Отстань, — угрюмо ответил Энтони и пригубил вино из бокала.

— Идём, Азирафаэль, — и Люцифер положил руку на плечо омеги.

— Ну уж нет, — прорычал Энтони и последовал за ними.

Азирафаэлю было любопытно, куда они идут. Вышли они втроём на дорогу, где стояло множество машин.

— Держи, они твои, — и Люцифер протянул ключи сыну.

Минуту Энтони разглядывал ключи, явно ничего не понимая.

— Отель «Ритц» в Лондоне, номер для новобрачных, — очень мягко произнёс Люцифер. — Неужели ты думал, что я настолько бессердечный?

Энтони ахнул.

— «Бентли» моя? — неверяще спросил он. — Ты…

Долгое мгновение Азирафаэль думал, что Энтони обнимет отца, но этого не произошло. Наоборот, он зло усмехнулся и рванул дверь автомобиля, что есть силы.

— Садись, Азирафаэль, мы уезжаем! — скомандовал альфа, и омеге осталось только послушаться.

— Документы с собой? — спросил Энтони, как только машина рванула с места.

— Конечно!

— А деньги? Деньги есть?

— Немного, — подумав, ответил Азирафаэль. — В «Ритце» слишком… Слишком…

— Дорого, ты хочешь сказать? — Энтони, казалось, охватило веселье. — Ничего, прорвёмся. Держись!

— Господи, помилуй! — сказал Азирафаэль, потому что «Бентли» развила бешеную скорость.

Энтони демонически расхохотался.

Дорога была длинной, очень длинной. Так, во всяком случае, показалось Азирафаэлю. Он беспрерывно молился, жалея, что не попрощался с семьёй и не исповедался перед свадьбой. Энтони все гнал и гнал.

Под конец машина замедлилась, и Энтони буквально наощупь пришлось добираться до места назначения.

— Приехали, — неожиданно тихо сказал Энтони.

Это явно не был Лондон, и громада дома никак не напоминала отель «Ритц». Было темно хоть глаз выколи. Холод пробирался в кости и вымораживал.

— Где мы?

— Саут-Даунс, — коротко ответил Энтони. — Этот дом я купил на совершеннолетие, на все деньги, которые подарила мне семья.

Азирафаэль во все глаза смотрел на супруга, хотя он казался лишь смутной тенью.

— Ты мне должен всё рассказать, — решительно заявил он.

— Придётся, — ухмыльнулся Энтони, — раз ты моя обуза.

То, каким пренебрежительным тоном было сказано, вызвало у Азирафаэля бурю чувств. «Обуза, — горько подумал он, — добро пожаловать в реальную жизнь, ботаник»

Парни подошли к дому, Энтони пошарил в костюме и достал связку ключей. Щелчок показался слишком громким, а Азирафаэль подумал, что они взломщики, а не хозяева.

Энтони спустился в подвал, и дом понемногу прогревался. Электричество было в порядке. Азирафаэль исследовал кухню. К сожалению, было не густо, но Азирафаэль был неприхотлив в быту.

Азирафаэль удивился тишине, ставшей вдруг слишком громкой. Жуткий иррациональный страх овладел им. Что-то здесь не так. Всё очень неправильно.

Он нашел Энтони, лежащим на пыльной кровати.

— Свобода, — прошептал Энтони, и Азирафаэль с ужасом увидел россыпь таблеток снотворного на полу. — Ты никогда не будешь нуждаться. Прости, что втянул в это. Позволь…

Он закашлялся, а Азирафаэль тряс его за плечи.

— Что ты принял, идиот? — заорал он. — Ты больной? Зачем???

Не обращая внимание на сопротивление худого, но сильного тела, Азирафаэль открыл челюсть и нажал как можно глубже. Энтони сопротивлялся, но Азирафаэль тоже. Затем он заставлял пить много воды, вода текла отовсюду, и постель превратилась в грязную тряпку. Когда Энтони впал в забытье, похожее на кому, Азирафаэлю осталось только молиться.

Это была очень долгая ночь. И очень сильная молитва.


	5. Chapter 5

К утру мертвенная бледность на лице Энтони сменилась обычной бледностью, а в поступившие затем сумерки Азирафаэль ощутил под своими руками теплое тело и спокойное дыхание. Казалось, Энтони просто спал. Это доказывал и спокойный сердечный ритм, до этого тонкий и рваный.

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул и не сразу понял, что его тело онемело. Он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Понемногу пошевелил головой и пальцами, которые просто взорвались от боли. Оказывается, Азирафаэль настолько крепко вцепился в рубашку незадачливого самоубийцы, что с трудом разогнул их.

Спустя какое-то время омега смог справиться с собственным телом и встал. Удовлетворив самые необходимые потребности, он устремился в спальню рядом. Стоило срочно обустраивать собственное гнездо. Вряд ли природа омеги позволит ему больше времени, чем месяц, и нужно было оценить собственный потенциал.

Но разглядывая свое имущество — связанный накануне свадьбы мамин шарф, заколку для волос Габриэля и костюм деда — невозможно было создать комфортные условия для создания гнезда. Этого слишком мало. И у него очень мало времени. Природа альфы, спящего через стенку, ещё более агрессивна, и была уйма шансов, что зачать ребенка они смогут сразу. Азирафаэль был здоров, Энтони вполне молод и активен, не было никаких препятствий к созданию семьи.

— Если этот придурок не самоубьется снова, — сердито пробормотал Азирафаэль, вытирая злые слёзы.

Стараясь не думать, что ему придётся вернуться к Феллам опозоренным и обесчещенным, Азирафаэль вскочил. У него возник план.

Заглянув в комнату и убедившись, что Энтони спокойно спит, Азирафаэль вышел во двор. Он поспешил разведать все поскорее. Ему нужно было в аптеку.

Через полчаса ходьбы показались магазинчики со всякой всячиной. Но ему нужны были подавители и противозачаточные. Добрая и улыбчивая фармацевт в аптеке извинилась и сказала, что замужним омегам такие средства можно только по рецепту семейного врача. Она многозначительно поглядела на кольцо на пальце Азирафаэля. Тот покраснел и выбежал из аптеки.

План был явно неудачный. Азирафаэль был готов сдаться. С поплывшим носом он походил по центру и завернул на какую-то улочку. Запахло выпечкой, и Азирафаэль понял, что жутко голоден. Кажется, он ел вечность назад.

Но это была не пекарня, а всего лишь магазин для омег. Не то что бы в него не заходили альфы или беты, но здесь явно был рай для омег всех возрастов. Мягкие подушки, пледы и одеяла, шарфы и шапочки, различные вязаные вещи, милые безделушки, средства гигиены, ароматы и отдушки для особо чувствительных омег, а также товары для детишек до семи лет радовали глаз такого неискушенного и неопытного омегу, как Азирафаэль. Он был бы рад жить здесь, но мгновенно вспомнился неуютный и пыльный дом, в котором он поселился вместе с Энтони.

Это его судьба, повторял Азирафаэль, и руки сами потянулись к тёплому тартановому пледу. Он глубоко вздохнул и забылся.

— Кхм, кхм, здравствуйте, юноша, — раздался неопределенный голос, — вы надолго к нам?

Азирафаэль положил плед на место и отступил.

— Это так важно? — спросил он глухо.

— Если вы проездом, этот плед заставит вас тосковать о несбыточном, если надолго, он позволит вам видеть невидимое.

Азирафаэль внимательно разглядел хозяйку магазинчика. Этой женщине можно было дать и сорок лет, и шестьдесят. В глазах светились мудрость бога и лукавство дьявола.

— Меня зовут Агнесс, не хотите выпить чаю?

— Нет, что вы! — помотал головой Азирафаэль.

Как нарочно, его живот издал булькающую трель. Агнесс улыбнулась очень понимающей улыбкой и поманила пальцем. Они прошли вглубь магазина и оказались в очень уютной и тёплой комнатке. На множестве поверхностей лежали клубки с пряжей самых разных цветов и оттенков.

— Я знала, что ты придёшь. И именно сегодня, — сказала Агнесс, показывая на две дымящиеся чашки чая, стоявшие на журнальном столике. Рядом пахли свежеиспечённые булочки с корицей.

— Знали? — тупо спросил Азирафаэль.

— Да, я видела, как ко мне придёт заблудившийся ангел. И я спрашиваю тебя: ты проездом или навсегда?

— Навсегда, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, — но попозже я должен буду уехать. Ненадолго, навестить близких.

— У меня есть подарок для тебя, — загадочно проговорила Агнесс. — Но подарю тебе, если ты купишь тот плед, что тебе приглянулся.

— Я не уверен, — проговорил Азирафаэль, — он чуть дороже, чем я могу себе позволить.

— Он будет любить твой плед и кутаться даже жарким летом, ведь он будет напоминать о тебе.

Азирафаэль сглотнул. Это настолько было очевидное послание, что он решился. Как только он выложил несколько банкнот на стол, Агнесс вышла из комнаты и через минуту принесла ворох вещей. Здесь была теплая куртка, джинсы и…

— Белое пальто? — взвыл Азирафаэль. — Вы издеваетесь?

— Он тоже думал, что над ним издеваются, — мудро заметила Агнесс, — но всё же женился на тебе.

— Это мой естественный запах, — запротестовал Азирафаэль. — А это что? А джинсы? Они же длинные! Не мой размер.

Тут до Азирафаэля дошло, что эти вещи для Энтони. И правда, не могли же они разгуливать в свадебных костюмах? Но пальто выглядело чистым издевательством!

Азирафаэль схватил вещи.

— Подожди! — Агнесс положила на прилавок очки и ножницы. — Эти вещи тебе тоже пригодятся.

Она подмигнула, и будто толчок в спину заставил его сделать шаг из магазина. Азирафаэль один раз моргнул и осознал, что идёт по ярко освещенной улице по направлению к своему дому. Ни где он был, ни как он шёл обратно, он не запомнил.

Азирафаэль выложил на диван покупки и поторопился взглянуть на своего супруга. Тот всё ещё спал. Он пощелкал ножницами.

— Не знаю, кто ты такая, Агнесс, может, местная сумасшедшая или провидица, мне это неизвестно, но я точно знаю, что нужно сделать с этими ножницами.

И он состриг буйную рыжую гриву своего мужа. Длина их показывала на наследника огромного состояния, но по мере стрижка приобретала форму искателя покровителя. Азирафаэль на этом хотел остановиться. После зрелого размышления, что Энтони не желает иметь ничего общего с отцом и какими-либо покровителями, и состриг его полностью. Теперь он выглядел как безродный и нищий.

— Ну и ладно, — разозлился Азирафаэль. — Если захочет вернуться к отцу, пусть отращивает волосы заново!

И тут Энтони стал просыпаться. Он открыл свои невозможно золотые глаза. Улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я вижу ангела! Настоящего и очень сердитого.

— Хорошо, что не видел ад, который полагается самоубийцам. Что ты натворил? И главное — зачем?

Азирафаэль был очень зол. Странными приключениями, странной свадьбой и странными знакомствами. Он желал получить ответы, и он их получит!

Но объяснить всё Энтони не получилось. Он закашлялся, и Азирафаэль кинулся на кухню за водой. Энтони жадно выпил три стакана. Захлебывался, вода текла по подбородку, но он никак не мог напиться.

— Я бы поел чего-нибудь. Ты купил продуктов?

— Я не… Чёрт! Забыл. Я думал…

Азирафаэль залился румянцем. Он настолько был занят собственными переживаниями, выпил чаю с булочками, а о муже не подумал.

— Я сварю овсянку, — быстро проговорил он. — И кофе. Будешь кофе? — выкрикнул он уже из кухни.

Он споткнулся о пакеты, и из них выпал бумажный кулёк с булочками. Отлично! Можно накормить самоубийцу!

Но вдруг Азирафаэль сдулся. Какого черта? Он не изверг какой-то. Понятно, что у Энтони проблемы с отцом и семьёй. Надо — сам расскажет.

Он принес в комнату еду, и Энтони оживился:

— Ты булочки купил? Отлично! Всё нашёл?

Но наигранное веселье разгадать было легко. Энтони явно избегал разговора по душам. Азирафаэль спрятал свои мысли подальше. У них ещё будет время поговорить. Пока что он начал рассказывать о самом странном знакомстве в своей жизни.

Энтони задумчиво разглядывал состриженные пряди и впервые радовался очевидному решению. Его супруг всё решил за него. У Энтони Джей Кроули нет больше семьи, и он начнет новую жизнь с чистого листа. Потому что длина волос означала статус каждого человека в этом мире. Неважно кого. Будь ты альфа, бета или омега.


	6. Chapter 6

После ужина Азирафаэль почувствовал, что очень устал. Он был напряжён до предела, он был в отчаянии и мог натворить кучу ошибок. Но нельзя терять ни минуты долгожданного отпуска. Месяц. У него есть максимум четыре недели для приведения дел в порядок.

Краски схлынули с его лица, и Азирафаэль стал путаться в собственных ногах. Энтони обеспокоенно поглядел на измученного и внезапно побледневшего мужа. Тот ощутил глубочайшую пустоту и тяжесть целого мира. Эй, так и заболеть можно.

— Я пойду, — устало проговорил Азирафаэль. — Мне нужно сделать много дел.

И отправился в соседнюю спальню. Он какое-то время лежал и таращился в потолок. Когда он чихнул, то понял, что с него хватит, и встал, чтобы вымыть свою комнату. Нашёл ведро и тряпки. Одной вымыл все поверхности, другой пол. В поисках постельных принадлежностей вытряхнул шкафы, но ничего не нашел.

— Дьявол! — выругался Азирафаэль, и ему нисколько не было стыдно.

После уборки он был так зол, так что он был готов убить своего альфу. Он вознамерился привлечь и его к труду, но, заглянув в комнату, увидел, что Энтони плачет.

Азирафаэль тихонько прикрыл дверь и отправился спать. У каждого свои демоны. Ночью он слышал крики и шаги, ощущал запах кофе, но встать не было никаких сил.

А на рассвете Азирафаэль с ужасом обнаружил, что у него течка. Он вскочил, как ужаленный, и отправился в ванную. Там почему-то стоял стойкий аромат свежих булочек с корицей и теплым молоком. Этот запах был настолько успокаивающий, смешанный с водой и паром, что Азирафаэль сдался. Уже в который раз за короткое время. Зачем бороться?

Он набрал полную ванну воды и погрузился с головой. Затем намылил шампунем свою гриву волос и откинулся на бортик. Впервые за последнее время он позволил себе передышку.

Азирафаэль гадал, почему так рано начался его цикл, и пришёл к выводу, что это из-за стресса. Потерять приобретенного только что супруга, молиться за него всю ночь, метания и беспокойство, всё это давало прекрасную возможность быстрого сбоя гормональной системы.

Он незаметно уснул в горячей воде и не сразу услышал, как в дверь стучится Энтони.

— Азирафаэль, открой! — потребовал альфа.

Азирафаэль мгновенно ушёл под воду, чтобы смыть шампунь из волос, вымыться и высказать, что он обо всём этом думает, как дверь поддалась под натиском альфы, и он ворвался в ванную комнату.

Азирафаэль не сразу понял, что его схватили за волосы и стали вытаскивать из ванны. Он стал вырываться и попытался встать. Но неумный альфа прижал его к себе, и Азирафаэль дал ему в нос.

Потекла кровь, и Азирафаэль встал в полный рост.

— Ты что, больной?! — рявкнул он. — Ради Христа, объясни, что ты делаешь?

Альфа зажал нос и во все глаза смотрел на обнаженного омегу в течке. Такого мокрого, с пеленой мелких темных кудряшек и… Азирафаэль сглотнул от этого жадного взгляда.

— О Сатана! — стал заикаться Энтони. — Я думал, ты хотел покончить с собой.

— Какая нелепица! Пошёл вон! — и бросил полотенце ему в лицо, чтоб тот вытер кровь.

Но Энтони не ушел. Его инстинкты вопили во всю мощь, он толкнул омегу к стенке. Азирафаэль чуть не упал в воду. Энтони не обращая внимания на свои мокрые брюки, стал жадно его целовать и прижиматься всем телом.

Азирафаэль мгновенно возбудился. Хотя он и так пребывал в перманентном возбуждённом состоянии, его член требовал внимания со стороны хозяина, но на него положил руку альфа, который имел ещё большие права, чем он сам.

Азирафаэль всхлипнул и, поддаваясь омежьей сущности, доверчиво подставил горло. Энтони рыкнул и, тяжело дыша в шею, оставил свою метку. Азирафаэлю некуда было деть руки, и он обнял Энтони. Тот понял как сигнал к действию и стал жадно целовать, лизать и кусать широкие плечи, крепкую грудь и твердый пресс. Это было восхитительно. В груди Азирафаэля стало расти горячее желание потеряться, разлить удовольствие во флакон и втирать в кожу вместо подавителей и фальшивых ароматов. Всю косметику и различные средства Азирафаэль до сих пор тратил, чтобы спрятаться, запереть свою сущность на амбарный замок в глубокое подземелье и бросить ключ в море. Но ничто не могло сравниться с нарастающим возбуждением, открытостью и жаждой принадлежать альфе. Это всё инстинкты, твердил холодный мозг Азирафаэля, но он тоже был заинтересован в происходящем.

Альфа потянул его на пол, и они оба подскользнулись, чтобы упасть на холодную плитку.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — бормотал Энтони, судорожно шарясь в собственных штанах. У Азирафаэля не было никаких шансов оценить размер достоинства своего альфы, потому что тот снова прижался губами к его горлу, что вызвало толпу горячих мурашек. Азирафаэль вдруг догадался, что Энтони тоже неопытный, очень горячий и жаждущий не только разрядки. Он искренне хотел доставить удовольствие своему омеге, что только мешало.

Наконец Энтони всё сделал правильно, и Азирафаэль ощутил жжение и боль. Но смазки было много, чрезвычайно много, она смешивалась с водой, с запахом корицы и мёда с молоком, исходящего от Энтони. Запахов и ощущений стало так много, что мозг Азирафаэля отключился, и он закричал. Энтони жаждал, тонул в воде и страсти, он двигался, как утопающий, который шёл ко дну, и выплеснувшись, замер и распластался на обнажённом теле Азирафаэля.

Все случилось очень быстро. Азирафаэль всё ещё был под впечатлением от шальных глаз Энтони, когда безумие в них сменилось смущением и стыдом. Сам он был грязный, мокрый и позорно просто до неприличия счастливым.

Энтони сбежал, а Азирафаэлю снова пришлось мыться. Когда он пришёл в свою спальню, то увидел, что Энтони бережно расстилает плед и любовно гладит его рукой. Это было настолько интимное прикосновение к мягкой ткани, что даже не сравнить со страстью в ванной.

— Ты мне сразу понравился, — заговорил быстро Энтони, — как только я тебя увидел. Я хотел уйти из дома, но отец сказал, что только через труп, правда, он не уточнил чей, или через женитьбу. Тогда я сказал, что женюсь на первом встречном омеге, но отец сам вызвался выбрать мне пару. Это было смешно, даже глупо, но как только я тебя увидел, я подумал, что таких ангелов не существует в природе. Ты оказался верующим, и это единственное, что не понравилось отцу. Он не любил фанатиков и борцов за идею, однако успешно использовал в своих целях. Он не распространялся, как он заполучил тебя, но все знают миссис Фелл…

Азирафажль только уловил первую фразу, что он понравился Энтони, а всю остальную болтовню он успешно пропустил между ушей. Он только поцеловал Энтони в уголок рта и сказал:

— Заткнись лучше. Я хочу есть, и если срочно не поем подходящих булочек с корицей и не выпью чаю…

— Я и есть булочка, — улыбнулся Энтони, — так меня дома называли. Я так злился…

— Никто не виноват, что это твой природный аромат.

— Идём, сходим в булочную. Я хочу попробовать эти булочки снова.

— Порадовать своё эго? — усмехнулся Азирафаэль.

— Нет, порадовать тебя.

Утро обещало быть солнечным после прошедших морозов. Энтони, приодетый в кожаную куртку и облегающие джинсы, бурно жестикулируя, обещал все блага мира, Азирафаэль в белом пальто ощущал себя голым. Будто свадьба продолжается, и он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что слышит ангельский хор. Хотя как объяснить, что в душе светит яркое солнце, а в животе порхают бабочки? Это была ещё не любовь, но что-то близкое к ней.

— А вот и булочная, — уверенно сказал Энтони и потащил Азирафаэля за собой.

Однако Энтони растерялся, оказавшись в магазине для омег, а Азирафаэль улыбнулся своей новой знакомой. Она стояла возле кассового аппарата и отпускала женатую пару.

— Он и вправду ангел, — услышал Азирафаэль шёпот омеги, а его спутник с пренебрежением окинул взглядом Энтони.

— Здравствуйте, молодые люди, — поприветствовала Агнесс. — Чего желаете?

— Чаю с булочками, — нахально ответил Энтони.

— Кафе за углом, — холодно ответила Агнесс.

— Нам бы подушки и одеяла, простыни… Энтони, у тебя есть деньги? — шепнул Азирафаэль.

— Без вопросов, — качнулся Энтони и стал быстро выбирать домой вещи.

Омежья сущность Азирафаэля замерла от восторга, когда Энтони выбрал несколько вещей с тартаном и просто бежевых теплых оттенков. Кроме того, он выбрал постель в виде звёздного неба, и явно себе самому. Одеяла, две подушки. Самое необходимое.

Агнесс с удовлетворением кивнула на ворох вещей.

— За оптовую покупку я угощаю постоянных клиентов кофе.

— Спасибо, с удовольствием, — быстро ответил Азирафаэль, потому что видел выражение лица Энтони, недовольного холодным приёмом и желавшего отказаться от угощения.

Они прошли в знакомую комнатку, только клубков не наблюдалось. Один единственный пакет стоял на столике, цвет пряжи в котором был голубого цвета, как весеннее небо.

Агнесс из кофейника разлила по чашкам обжигающий напиток. Азирафаэль с удовольствием пригубил жидкость, чёрную как душа дьявола, и сладкую, как искушение.

Азирафаэль утонул в кофе и эклерах, и не сразу сообразил, что Агнесс и Энтони разговаривают. Точнее, их беседа напоминала игру в шарады — Агнесс спрашивала, а Энтони односложно и неохотно отвечал.

Наверное, сам дьявол искусил Азирафаэля поднять пакет с пряжей и подтянуться за газетой.

— Я почитаю, — смущённо произнёс Азирафаэль, но никто на него не обратил внимания. Он развернул посередине и уставился на портрет собственный и мужа. «Разыскиваются… Автокатастрофа…» — ошарашенно читал он.

Азирафаэль беспомощно взглянул почему-то не на мужа, а на Агнесс. Она вдруг переменила тон:

— Итак, дорогой юноша, как мне вас называть, мы так и не познакомились?

— Энтони Джей Кроули, — протянул тот руку.

Агнесс словно её не заметила:

— Статус у вас низкий, по имени зовут только омег… Так Кроули?

Энтони съежился, как от удара, и быстро спрятал руки.

— Так меня звали одноклассники. Обычно меня таким тоном вызывали к директору и всыпали розги.

— Руки лучше не прятать, — меланхолично ответила Агнесс, — особенно, когда нужно держаться за что-то.

Энтони кивнул. И вновь Азирафаэль не ощутил перехода между магазином и домом.

Очнулись они вдвоем, переступив порог своего дома. Энтони, задыхаясь от волнения и внезапного недомогания, улёгся на постель, а Азирафаэль собрался посвятить весь день уборке.

Он бросил пакет с пряжей и спицами на постель, не замечая, что за всю дорогу он нес только его.

Азирафаэль всё ещё не мог понять очевидных вещей. Но, возможно, нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы увидеть это.


End file.
